un año después
by Artemisa's Old Shoes
Summary: ha pasado un año desde que Fred Weasley murió... antes del epilogo "19 años despues" de DH. para todos los que amaran siempre a los gemelos. ONE SHOOT. Spoilers de DH


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** _ha pasado un año desde que Fred Weasley murió... antes del epilogo "19 años despues" de DH. para todos los que amaran siempre a los gemelos. ONE SHOOT. Spoilers de DH _

**Nota:**es la primera cosa que escribo de HP.

**

* * *

**

Un año después...

La cabeza escondida en la almohada, las manos en puños, fuertemente cerradas, un joven de 21 años contaba pasar los minutos de aquella deprimente mañana, la mañana del 2 de Mayo. Tenía un traje y una camisa negra colgados en una perchera en su puerta, sin embargo no los había mirado ni siquiera por un minuto completo.

"_Que mierda"_ pensó, sabiendo que tendría que levantarse. Giró, apartando sus cabellos rojizos del rostro_. "Esto es realmente una mierda"._ Volvió la cabeza otra vez hacia la almohada, mirando con deprecio el lugar donde esta estaba húmeda. No se avergonzaba de haber llorado, simplemente odiaba el motivo de sus lagrimas, odiaba tener esa razón para llorar con toda su alma.

-no es justo- murmuró. Aunque quería gritar, un nudo espantosamente grande le impedía si quiera respirar. Tragó pesadamente mientras daba fuertemente con el puño, el nudo estaba desatándose en lagrimas, sin embargo, no sentía alivio alguno-¡¡Esto no es nada justo!!- gritó furioso a ninguna parte.

George Weasley se paro de un saltó y le dió una patada rabiosa a su cama, miró con desperanza a la ventana, pero se arrepintió de inmediato: no podía ver su propio reflejo sin sentir el abandono.

-¡Mierda, Fred! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- preguntó derrumbándose sobre el suelo, cayendo de rodillas- ¡¡estoy solo ahora!! ¿lo sabes? ¡¡¿Sabes que ahora me siento COMPLETAMENTE SOLO?!!- prosiguió amargamente

-¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Tranquilo!!- recriminó una voz idéntica- ¡¡si no te das cuenta: soy yo el que me morí, no tu!!

-¿Fred?- llamó el George desorientado, buscando el origen de la voz de su hermano gemelo.

-¿Qué hay, George?- saludó alegremente este, sentado en una repisa, junto a una foto de dos bebes sonrientes.

-Hola- susurró George sin saber que decir.

-Hola- respondió con una sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció enseguida- ¿puedes no echarme la culpa de todo? – preguntó molesto-Enserio no me hace sentir nada bien

-Yo… este… perdona- balbuceó

-Te perdono-afirmó Fred volviendo a sonreír.- ahora perdóname tu a mi, se que debe ser difícil, después de todo, yo simplemente me fui.

-¡y que lo digas!- replicó George sarcástico, pero, después de todo un año, logro embozar una verdadera sonrisa.- y tu… ¿como estas?... ¿esta todo bien… donde quiera que se supone que estas? – preguntó.

-Mmm… primero tendría que plantearme donde estoy… la verdad no tengo ni idea-comentó Fred pensativo.

-¿es todo muy tranquilo?- preguntó su hermano

-Demasiado

-¡Que mal!- se lamentó George – ¡confiaba en que habría algo de alboroto! ¡ya nos encargaremos luego de desajustar su sistema!- repusó guiñando un ojo.

-¡¡eso me había figurado que dirías!!- coincidió el otro gemelo.

Fred desmontó de la repisa y se fue hacia la puerta, luego empezó a observar críticamente el traje.

-bonito- aprobó con sarcasmo

-horrible- replicó George malhumorado

-eso dije…- convinó el otro con un encogimiento-¿qué esperas para vestirte de una vez? ¿no pensaras quedarte aquí mientras todos te esperan, verdad? – preguntó

-no sirve de nada si el motivo de la reunión esta junto a mi…

-lo se.

-pero iré de todos modos.

-SIP.

-¿Vienes?

-¡Un placer!

Ambos salieron poco después de la habitación.

Todos vestidos de negro levantaron la mirada en cuanto vieron a George bajar. Incomodo, este decidió ignorarlos, aunque se ponía complicado con las miradas de lastima que le lanzaban.

"_no es como si tuviera una cicatriz en la frente"_ pensó mortificado George lanzando a Fred una mirada, este parecía estar pensando lo mismo, como de costumbre.

-¡es realmente deprimente!- se quejó Fred. George se limitó asentir con disimulo, para que nadie más lo notara.

-George, querido- llamó una voz a sus espaldas.- Arthur dice que podemos ir al cementerio ahora.

-Vale- accedió George en un susurró, sintiendo como su estomago se encogía.

-¡Mamá!-saludó Fred con alegría, acercándose luego a darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza, sabiendo que no podría sentirlas.

"_Fred Weasley_

_1978- 1998"_

-Algún día te hare llegar un epitafio decente, hermano-comentó Fred negando con la cabeza.

George rió sin disimulo alguno y buscó con la mirada a su gemelo, pero este ya no estaba.

* * *

_espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews!!! (solo presionen el boton verde) no saben lo feliz que me podrian hacer._

_un beso!!_


End file.
